


Home on the Range

by Pra370r1an



Series: The Owl Ranch [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I'm bad at writing romance so give me some slack, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: The Blight children were tired of the fakeness in their city life, but moving out to the wild west seems like the exact opposite of the spectrum. Hopefully it won't be as bad as it seems.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The Owl Ranch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004634
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wild West AU
> 
> based on the lovely art of WhisperingRockers on Tumblr https://whisperingrockers.tumblr.com/image/630724693555625984
> 
> Also on the fact I'm playing through Red Dead Redemption 2 again
> 
> Maybe I'll write more of this someday...

"Emira. A lady does not lean against windows.”

Emira sat up straight at her mother’s words, moving her head away from where it was resting. “Sorry mother.”

Her mother nodded, “If you're tired use your pillow, but it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Yes mother,” Emira said looking back out the window. She wasn’t tired, just bored. Being trapped on a train for the last day and a half would do that. The whole family was moving. Her father had been contacted by an old friend and helped set up a mining company out in the west. He had headed out months ago to manage the company and to set up a new house for his family. Now the rest of the family was making the trip, ironically, East from San Francisco. Not that Emira cared. Nothing but fakeness there. A click brought her out of her musings.

“Only 15 minutes till we should be at the station.” Edric, her twin, closed his pocket watch and returned it to his pocket. He looked out the window, “Should be able to see some of the town soon.” 

“About time, I’ve been too nauseous to read practically the entire trip.” Emira’s younger sister Amity seemed to be the only one having a worse trip than her. Being plagued by motion sickness the whole ride leaving her unable to read, her preferred way to pass the time.

“Hey a ranch!” Edric exclaimed “and riders.”

Emira turned back to the window and saw three riders trying to race. Whether they raced each other or the train she couldn’t tell. The one in front pulled away from the others, and shifted themselves until they were standing on the horse’s back. The rider stood straight up on their grey and white horse, swaying in time with the horse’s hooves. They took their hat and waved it towards the train in an obvious sign of showmanship.

“Wow look at the balls on him.” Edric whispered.

“Edric! Language!”

“Sorry Mother.” Edric cringed as Amity giggled at his slip. 

Emira however couldn’t take her eyes off the rider. As a natural performer she could appreciate showmanship and she wondered what their story was, as they fell behind the train and pulled away. If the rest of the town was like this, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

___________________________

It was that bad. 

The family carried their luggage off of the train. Just the most essential things had been in their carry-ons, apparently workmen from the company would transport the rest of their belongings from the train to the new house. The sign above the train station read Bonesborough, but in the Blights opinion it was barely a village. They could see clear from one side of the town to the other. Emira felt that between the three of them they could count the number of buildings on fingers and toes and still have some left over. 

“Well isn’t this…quaint,” their mother was the first to speak, still in the train.

“Oh, here mother,” Edric removed his bowler hat and offered his hand.

“Thank you dear. Such a gentleman,” She took his hand and he helped her off the train. 

Edric replaced his hat and straightened his vest. “Well it’s not much to look at, but the point is that it’s an up and coming town.”

“You’re right Edric.” Amity agreed.

“Really?”

“Yea,” Emira said, “It is not much to look at.” The sisters laughed at Edric’s annoyance. 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Blight?” a short woman approached them. “I am Kikimora, Mayor Belos’ assistant. I’ve been sent to inform you that your new home is still under construction, but rooms have been arranged at the hotel  
for you all.”

“Ahh thank you. Would you happen to know where my husband is?”

“He’s in his office in town hall, I can show you the way.” 

“Excellent. Children why don’t you sign into the hotel and drop our luggage off.” Their mother suggested while holding out her bag to them.

“Of course,” Edric stepped up and took the bag, as their mother and Kikimora walked off. As he turned back to his sisters, Edrics face fell “Great now I have to carry another bag. This place is a letdown already.”

“Really? Because you have to carry mothers’ bag?” Emira rolled her eyes and led them off the platform. “I have to admit it is a bit smaller than I expected.”

“I’ll say. I hope the library has at least a decent collection.”

“Who says they have a library Mittens?”

Amity gasped, “Don’t even joke about that Edric!” 

The street was dusty and bare from horse hooves, and the girls had to lift their dresses to avoid the dirt. They could see that beyond the well-traveled streets of the town was green grass and other vegetation, and Emira took solace that they weren’t stuck in the middle of a desert. They passed a church on a hill, and continued into town looking for the hotel.

“Not a lot of people out.”

“Where is this place?” 

“Let’s ask her,” Edric pointed towards a Latina girl emerging from a general store carrying a box.

“Excuse me! Hello!”

The girl placed the box next to several others on a cart in front of the store and turned towards them. “Oh hello, can I help you?” She spoke with a slight accent. 

“I sure hope so,” Emira stepped forward offering a hand, “We just arrived and we need some directions. I’m Emira and these are my siblings Amity and Edric.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Luz Noceda.” 

“You work here Luz? I hope we’re not cutting into your workday.” Edric was examining the store through the window. 

“Oh no, I’m just picking up some supplies while my mami is with a client. So, no need to fret.”

“Oh well can you point us to the…”

ARWOOOt ARWOOOt ARWOOOt

Amity jumped at the sudden cacophony, “What is that?”

They all looked across the street, a dog stood on its hind legs barking at the window of the saloon. It stood out as the longest dog they had ever seen, in fact its proportions seemed much too skinny and long for a normal dog. It was a shaggy brown with unkempt hair, and it was apparently not a stray since they could see a red bandana tied around it’s neck. The dog ceased its too high and slightly weird sounding barks long enough to jump out of the way of the man being thrown out the window. Only to continue barking right at the man’s ears. 

The man sat up, trying to shove the dog away and glared at the opening door of the saloon. A woman in a red leather duster stepped out idly wiping the front of her shirt with a rag. A matching hat sat upon her mane of wild grey hair, and as she turned and smiled dangerously at the man on the ground, Emira could see a gold tooth glint in the sunlight. The woman took a swing from a bottle as she tossed the rag over her shoulder. 

“So, first you make me spill my drink, then you start harrassin my dog?” The woman shoved the bottle to a shorter, dark skinned man next to her. He was dressed in an ill-fitted black suit, with colorful odd additions. A top hat sat on his white hair, and he turned in surprise to the woman which showed off his missing ear to Emira. After nearly fumbling the drink, he scowled and took a swing but stayed back as the woman stalked forward. 

“You really don’t learn Wrath.”

“Shut it Owl Lady,” The man spoke with a deep voice. “You know damn well that dog is the one doin the harrassin. And your drink wouldn’tve been spilled if you just consider that date!”

“I done told you. Wrath,” the owl lady spoke with venom, “I ain’t ever gonna consider datin the likes of you.” She drew a revolver and flicked it down the road. “Now Get.”

The man got up and tried to keep the dog away from his crotch with as much gentleness as possible while being held at gunpoint. “This ain’t over Clawthorne.” He grabbed his discarded hat and limped away down the street.

“Sure seems over,” the owl lady yelled back, “Cmon King,” she turned to the man next to her. “Let’s get another bottle.” 

“Oh yea! I’ll uhh… pay for this one too since you’ll have to pay for a new window,” the man laughed as he followed the owl lady into the saloon. The woman groaned as she walked inside and yelling could be heard over the piano starting up again. The dog for what its worth seemed plenty happy to be able to stick its head through the now destroyed window. And if the barking disturbed the other patrons, well they had more sense than to annoy the owl lady after dealing with Wrath, again. 

“This is, certainly, an interesting town.” Edric said as his sisters nodded in agreement. 

“Oh yea, that’s just Eda. You’ll get used to it,” Luz laughed. “Jailor Wrath only bugs her about dates twice a month nowadays. She’s not in town all the time either.” 

“So, she comes in for alcohol and defenestration?” Amity raised an eyebrow.

“Well yes for the alcohol, but I don’t think there’s a proper forest round these parts.” Luz rubbed her chin in thought.”

“Uhh nevermind about that,” Emira waved her hand.” Can you point us to the Hotel? Apparently, our new house isn’t completed yet so we have rooms reserved.” 

“Oh yea,” She pointed at a street corner, “It’s just around that corner on the other side of the street. Wait, that fancy house being built is yours?” She looked at the siblings in wonder.

“Well I wouldn’t call it that fancy.” Amity looked away.

“Yea I think our old house was bigger,” Edric supplied in an offhand manner. “I remember seeing the blueprints and it doesn’t have nearly the amount of rooms we used to have.

“Wow I didn’t think a family needed all that space, but if your old house was bigger...”

“We don’t need it,” Emira shook her head. “Half of the rooms in the old house we never used except for special occasions. That new house will do fine and then some.” 

“Wow. Sounds…lonely.” Luz says after a moment.

“It’s fine.” “A little.” “It was.” Edric, Amity and Emira said at the same time before all looking at each other in surprise. 

Luz giggled at their antics but was interrupted by a younger boy coming out of the general store. “Luz? My dad has the next box ready for you. Oh sorry, I don’t believe we met?” He held out his hand “I’m Augustus Porter but my friends call me Gus. My dad owns the store and operates the printing press for the Bonesborough Gazette!” 

Edric stepped up with a smile and gave a firm shake, “Well I hope I can call you Gus, I’m Edric and these are my sisters.”

“We just arrived,” Emira supplied and took Gus’ hand.

“Yea! They’re moving into that manor down the road!” Luz threw her arm around Gus’ shoulder. “You know Mr. Blight’s family? From California?

Gus gasped, “You’re from California!? You need to let me interview you! We could run a whole piece bout who you are as people and where you come from! Really give the citizens of Bonesborough an introduction to their new neighbors!”

Amity took a step back in alarm as Gus started practically shaking in anticipation. “Uhh...”

“Woah woah woah, easy there newsboy.” Edric stepped in front of his younger sister with his hands up.

Emira moved next to Edric, “Yea we’d love to be interviewed but we should really clear it with our parents beforehand.” 

“But we will let you know as soon as we do. I take it we can find you at this fine establishment?”

“Oh yea! Most days except Tuesdays when I deliver the paper to our subscribers.”

“Well we’ll have to see about subscribing as well.” Edric said considering.

“Mhmm but we should be getting on. Have to check into the hotel for the time being.”

“Oh of course, it was nice meeting you three.” Gus waved to them as he turned around.

“Oh, yea I better finish loadin up this cart and find my mami before she starts to worry.” Luz said as she hurried after Gus.

“See you later Cutie!” Emira called.

Luz stumbled on nothing and whipped around with a blush. She seemed unsure what to do or say, before settling on shooting two finger guns and walked backwards, falling through the open door with a crash. Gus could be heard shouting her name as Luz shot up and retreated back into the store.

“I like them. Maybe this town isn’t a complete bore.” Edric said as he lifted his luggage and crossed the street. 

Emira went to follow but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Amity was looking away shyly. “Emira?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you call her cute?”

“Because she is. I’m not going to lie to her. Why? Are you jealous Mittens?”

“What!? No!” Amity’s cheeks quickly grew red.

“Don’t worry Mittens, she’s a little young for me. So, she’s all yours.” Emira smirked at her sister’s growing blush. She picked up her luggage and took a step into the street. “Besides there has to be someone closer to my age in this town that’s even cuter.”

“EMIRA!” Amity yelled.

“WOAH!” Someone else shouted.

Emira spun around as a horse neighed loudly in front of her. She threw herself back away from the horse’s kicking feet as the rider hung on and tried to calm it down. Her luggage and hat went flying. 

“WOAH woah, easy girl.” 

The horse settled down as the rider pat its side. Emira glanced up and her breath caught. A girl looked down at her in concern. She brushed some dust off her vest and let out a breath, before resting her hand on her thigh as she leaned down slightly. “Real sorry about that Miss, me and Puddles didn’t see you there.” She pats her grey and white horse. The girl pushed back her hat so it hung from the string around her neck, her hair was in a messy bun that she tried fix slightly with one hand. The sun glinted off the fishhook earing as she gave a dazzling smile down at Emira who felt her face heat up. “Hope you weren’t too spooked. Names Viney.”

“Oh.” Maybe this town wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, some slight racism towards Native Americans.

“I said are you alright?” Emira blinked and found an incredibly cute face in front of hers. The girl, Viney, was inches from her with a worried look, somehow dismounting her horse without Emira noticing.

“YES! I mean yes, I’m alright.” Emira quickly reassured.

“Are you sure Emira?” Amity was leaning over her as well from the other side. “You didn’t say anything for a while.”

“I’m fine Amity,” Emira shot her sister an annoyed look.

“So, Emira was it? Again, I’m real sorry about that.” Viney offered her hand which Emira took after a second, mortified that she was still on the ground. Viney wasted no time easily hauling her to her feet, and Emira couldn’t help to wonder at her strength. Her thoughts were interrupted by two different people shouting her and Viney’s names. Edric arrived from the other side of the street as two riders pulled up next to Viney’s horse.

“What’s going on? Are you alright Em?” Edric made his way over to his sister.

One of the riders, a skinny teen with brown hair, shook his head, “Oh what’d you do now Viney?” 

“I’m fine Ed, just wasn’t looking where I was going.” Emira waved her twin off, who was busy looking her over for any signs of hurt.

“Are you sure? Cuz Viney here never watches where she’s going. She’s always too busy showboating.” The boy was in a simple jacket and hat, though his whole outfit seemed covered in dirt stains.

“Ahh shut it Jerbo,” Viney punched his leg. “If you practiced riding as much as you tended to those crops, maybe I wouldn’t need to showboat. But again, I’m sorry,” she turned back to the Blights. “Is there any way to make it up to y’all?”

“Well,” Emira looked at her siblings, “We wouldn’t mind a guide around town. We are new to town.”

“What are you talki…OOF,” Edric was cut off by Emira elbowing his side.

Amity shook her head and picked up Emira’s luggage, “After we check in at the hotel.” She handed it back to Emira.

“Right after that.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jerbo pointed at them. “You’re new here? Who’s your father?”

“Uhhh…Alador Blight?” Edric rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“Oh no. No, no, no.” Jerbo shook his head. “We’ve heard the horror stories. How do we know you’re not going to blow this outta proportions to your father and make our lives a living hell?”

“Oh please, last thing I want is to make enemies on the first day here for something so stupid.” Emira rolled her eyes. 

“Yea Jerbo,” Viney picked up Emira’s discarded hat and dusted it off. “No one’s hurt and they seem alright.” She handed the hat over, and Emira smiled dumbly as she took it. “Though your face is awfully red.”

“I’m Fine!” Emira said way too loud.

“I don’t know…” Jerbo looked unsure, then turned to the other rider. “Barkus what do you think?”

On the other horse sat a man seemingly close to their ages; dressed in a buckskin jacket, the fringe swaying as he moved and the collar was lined with fur. Large square glasses sat on his face and a gold earring in his right ear. A small moustache sat on his lip along with a patchy five o’clock shadow that promised a full beard in a couple years. He ran a hand through his brown hair before replacing his coonskin hat and turned to Jerbo. 

He grunted.

“Huh. Well I’m convinced,” Jerbo raised his arms wide and leaned back. “Welcome to Bonesborough!” 

Edric met Emira’s eyes then looked back at the riders, “Right…”

“Don’t mind Barkus,” Viney patted his thigh. “He’s a bit more wild than the rest of us. But he’s the best damn tracker in town,” She leaned closer to them with her hand like she was telling a secret. “and operates one of the best stills in the county.” She winked and Emira felt her face heat up.

Barkus grunted again looking at Viney.

Jerbo rolled his eyes, “She meant besides your father Barkus.” He leaned over to punch Barkus’s shoulder but swayed dangerously and quickly righted himself. Jerbo smiled sheepishly at the Blights.

“Can we please go to the hotel?” Amity asked. “I’d rather not hold my bag all day.”

“Right, let’s go,” Jerbo and Barkus wheeled their horses around and led the way across the street. Viney led her horse by the reins and walked with the Blights, Emira made sure she walked next to the girl. The group rounded the corner and a bit further down, stopped under a sign reading Hotel.

“We’ll wait out here,” Viney told Emira who nodded and followed her siblings inside. Edric spoke to the man at the desk for a moment then led the way upstairs, he opened a door and placed his bag to the side. 

“I have to put mom’s bag in her room, but looks like we’re sharing a room for the time being. I’ll meet you girls downstairs.” The two sisters passed their brother as he moved to the next door down.

“Great, we have to share a room with Edric,” Amity groaned.

“And only one bed, well guess Edric’s sleeping on the floor.”

Amity placed her bag down on the other side of the room. “How long do you think we’ll be put up here?”

“Good question, maybe Viney knows where the new house is and we can take a look.”

“Oh yea, you know you sure were red back there.” Amity said as she walked out the room.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Emira stammered following her down the stairs.

“Sure, you don’t,” Amity opened the front door stepping out into the sun. 

“There you two are!” Viney smiled up at them and Emira grew red.

“Yea what took you girls?” Edric spoke by the boys who had dismounted. “Had to powder your noses?” He elbowed Jerbo who chuckled nervously.

Barkus grunted.

“Y-you’re right Barkus, we should get going!” Jerbo spun around and led his horse down the street. “Have a tour to lead apparently.” 

“Hey wait up!” Edric chased after Jerbo, Barkus shook his head and led his horse and the girls after them. 

“So Viney,” Emira let Amity walk in front of them as she hung back with Viney and her horse. “Our house is apparently not finished yet, and I was wondering if you knew where it was?” 

“Oh, yea the mansion?” Viney laughed, “Everyone knows where that is. It’s all anyone talks about since your father showed up. We can swing by in a little bit, Jerbos kinda takin the long way.” 

“Yea he seems nervous,” She looked ahead where Jerbo was pointing out different stores and places rapid fire. Edric walked next to him, listening to everything he said and nodding along. Amity followed a little way  
back, closer to Barkus, but still listening to Jerbo’s explanations.

“Jerbo doesn’t talk to new people too much. He prefers his family’s farm than runnin around the town.” 

“And what do you prefer Viney?”

“Well I prefer the ranch and horses I work with,” She leaned over and whispered the next part. “But havin access to some of the fastest horses lets me get to places most can’t in a day.” Her horse neighed next to her and  
shook her head. “But of course, my favorite is this spoiled girl, Puddles.” She pat Puddles head. 

“Hey! Guys! Guys! Over Here!” Up ahead a very familiar cart was parked outside a house, and a very familiar Latina was waving the group down. 

“Howdy Luz,” Jerbo called. 

“Is this where you live?” Amity asked looking at the house. 

“Oh no,” Luz leaned over the side of the cart. “Just waiting for my Mami to be done. Then just got to swing by the library to drop some books off and back home.” She held up a book to the group, smiling at Amity. 

Amity blushed slightly before Luz’s words caught up with her. “Wait, there’s a library here?” 

Luz blinked at Amity before lighting up, “Yeah! It’s my favorite place in town! It’s pretty small but Mayor Belos orders a couple new books every couple of months.” 

“Wow, I’d love to see it.”

“Hola Mija, Hola kids,” an older woman exited the house and made her way over to the cart. 

“mami! Estas son las Blights, acaban de llegar hoy!” Luz greeted the woman.

The woman chuckled and turned to the group, “Hola, I’m Luz’s mother, Camila Noceda.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Noceda,” Amity curtsied. 

“Oh, so polite, Camila is fine dear,” Camila laughed and waved her hand.

“Mami! Amity hasn’t seen the Library yet! I was hoping I could show her while we drop off the books?” 

“We really don’t have time, Querida. If I don’t start supper soon, it will be way too late.” Camila looked at the sky, as she put a small black bag into the cart. 

“She can get a ride back with me Camila,” Viney offered. “We weren’t heading back for a while yet.”

“Por Favor Mami?!” Luz begged.

“Well…alright. Just bring her back by supper Viney.” Camila climbed into the cart. 

“Of course, Miss Noceda,” Viney nodded as Luz gave a whoop and jumped off the cart. She grabbed a couple books under one arm and took Amity’s hand leading her down the road. 

“C’mon Amity, it’s right over here!”

Amity’s face was red as she passed her siblings, “Have fun Mittens!” Emira called.

“Don’t read the whole library in one day!” Edric waved after them.

Camila shook her head fondly as Luz dragged her friend away. “It was lovely meeting you two,” she turned back to the twins. “Hope our next meeting is just as pleasant.” She smiled at them then snapped the reins starting her trip home. 

“Bye Miss Noceda!” Jerbo waved as Barkus grunted next to him.

The group of teens continued their tour, Jerbo pointing out buildings as they went. Viney pointed out the Library as they passed and promised to bring the twins back when she picked up Luz later. They passed through  
town and continued up a hill, on top of which was a house. Compared to the rest of the town this house was a mansion, a white fence surrounded the property and a private stable could be seen in the back. 

Jerbo whistled as he looked at it, and Barkus grunted.

“I’ve never seen a house that big either,” Viney agreed.

The twins shared a tired look. The new house didn’t look nearly as big as the one they just left, but it seemed they were doomed to extravagance no matter where they went. 

“Well the house looks done,” Edric groused. “Don’t see why we can’t move in.”

“They’re probably still working on the insides,” Jerbo explained while the three hitched their horses to the fence. 

“Least the stable seems done,” Viney gestured to the back, “Y’all got horses yet?”

Emira shook her head, “Not that we know of.”

“Well if ya need some you should swing by the Owl Ranch; I’ll make sure my boss gives ya a decent price.” Viney winked and Emira blushed back.

“O-oh well, thanks! I-I’ll make sure to mention it to my parents,” she shyly looked away. 

“Ooo, wow a feather!” Edric picked up a white and black feather off the ground near the fence. 

“Edric! Don’t pick up random feathers!” Emira chided her twin.

“Woah wait,” Jerbo pointed. “That’s an eagle feather. You should hang on to that. The right person will pay good money for that.” 

Barkus nodded and grunted in agreement. 

“Wow, really? Like the kind Indians use? Are any around here?” Edric looked in amazement. 

“Uhh…well yea…but I think the natives prefer to find em themselves,” Jerbo looked uncomfortably to Viney.

Edric didn’t seem to hear him, “Wow, check it out Em! I’m an Indian!” He stuck the feather in his hair and sang a note while smacking his mouth. 

“That’s pretty rude Edric,” Viney looked annoyed at his antics.

“Yea cut it out Ed,” Emira rolled her eyes.

“Oh, c’mon. I love reading the stories about them. I’d love to meet one someday.” 

“Well, well, well…seems the braves are leading a raid.” A nasally voice called from behind them.

Behind them on two horses was the Owl Lady and the dark-skinned man from the Saloon. The dog from earlier was nearby chasing after a butterfly. The man handed the Owl Lady his reins as he slid off the blanket of his cayuse horse. 

“Oh, not this again King,” the Owl Lady groaned but took his reins, dismounting from her saddle.

“Now Eda, the kid’s a fan of the natives.” He reached up and adjusted his weathered top hat, a bright red feather dangled from the side. “Now I may just be half of one, but who am I to deny my adoring fans?” 

“You’re an Indian?” Edric cocked his head. Now that he was closer, Emira could see that in addition to the too big suit King wore some interesting things on his person. Under the suit jacket she could make out a bright pattern of beads, and what looked like wolf teeth were attached on the left sleeve. The most obvious, though, was a thick leather rope wrapped around him from his right shoulder to under his left arm. 

“Half of one, on my father’s side. Pay attention kid.” Emira noticed Edric was only a couple inches shorter than him, which still put King on the short side. As King walked over he examined Edric, his gaze settled on the eagle feather in Edric’s hair. “You must be pretty brave kid. Having a coup at your age…”

“Uhh…wh-what’s a coup?” 

“King…” Eda had a warning tone.

“Why just the moment of bravery that marks a man as a warrior, all symbolized by,” he pointed at the feather in Edric’s hair, “an eagle’s feather. You know? Sneaking into an enemy camp, stealing horses, killing the first enemy of a battle.” King leaned down and picked up a short stick examining it. 

“Well, that’s certainly interesting,” Edric took a step back before stopping as the stick touched his chest.

“Do you know what the bravest and most prestigious act of coup is?” Edric shook his head, “It’s when a warrior rides up to an enemy with a coup stick, and,” King tapped Edric on the chest lightly. “Then ride away without getting hurt.” King took two steps back and tossed the stick to Edric. “Why don’t you try, brave?”

Edric looked around at his friends. Emira was just as confused as he looked, Viney was shaking her head with her face in her hand. On the other side, Jerbo seemed really interested in the clouds, and Barkus watched on with a bored look. Eda stood several paces behind King, having hitched their horses, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

He looked back to King who smirked and patted his chest. Edric took a step forward and brought his stick out reaching towards King. He stopped when he realized King had a knife out by his throat. 

King withdrew his arm with a smirk, “You’re trying to not get hurt, remember kid?”

Edric took two steps back and faced King. He took a breath then dashed forward, his stick flicking out and grazing Kings chest. He turned for his escape but was stopped by a hand on his collar. King pulled back and down, and Edric lost his balance slamming into the ground. Emira gasped. 

King knelt over Edric and tapped the flat of his knife blade on his forehead twice. “Cmon brave. You can do better than that.” He took a step back as Edric stood himself up. “You want to be brave don’t you? You want that prestige?” King smiled wide, sheathing his knife and motioned to himself. 

“King enough,” Eda sounded exasperated.

“I’ll Tell You When It’s Enough!” King barked back towards Eda, before turning back towards Edric. “Again kid.” 

“Ed, you don’t have to…” Emira said gently.

“It’s alright Em,” Edric gave a small smile and handed her his hat. He rolled his shoulders and took a few practice swings. King stood before him at ease with a serious look on his face. The tension in the air was palpable before Edric sprung forward with his stick held at the ready.

Then stopped cold his eyes wide, he looked down then back up at King.

“Edric!” Emira shouted moving forward only to be stopped by Viney grabbing her arm. She shook her head slowly with a worried look when Emira looked back.

“King That’s Enough!” Eda barked stepping forward.

King reached up and took the stick from loose fingers. “You know kid, being brave and honorable, it works well against other tribes.” King tossed the stick to the side; a dark look coming over his face. “But you settlers, you don’t fight fair.” He removed the feather from Edrics hair, looking at it as he lifted his revolver away from Edric’s stomach. 

“What good’s a stick against a column of guns?” King asked as he turned away, still staring at the feather. “Eda I’m going home…. C’mere Francois.”

Eda nodded and patted his shoulder as he passed, completely ignoring her. He unhitched his horse and walked down the hill, Francois following after. Eda shook her head before looking back at the teens.

Edric had fallen to his knees shaking, and Emira was released and by his side in a second. Jerbo was rubbing the back of his neck looking worried, while Viney’s hand hovered near the twins seeming to debate which to comfort. Barkus was alternating from looking at King’s retreating form to that of Edric on the ground as he chewed something.

Eda came over and knelt down in front of Edric, waving a hand in front of him to make him focus. She pulled a flask out of her duster, unscrewing the top and taking a quick swig. “First time havin a gun drawn on ya kid?” Edric nodded numbly. Eda offered the flask to him. “Ya get used to it.” Edric took three gulps and coughed hard as he handed it back, Emira rubbed his back.

“Don’tchu mind King too much. He’s seen a bit too much in his years, makes him a bit soft in his head sometimes.” She tapped her temple. “But that old dog is more bark than bite. Well unless you try to shoot him.” She chuckled at the gloomy teens, Emira shot her a glare. He pulled a gun on her brother, she’ll ‘mind’ King all she wants. “Viney keep these city slickers outta trouble would ya?” The Owl Lady got up and headed towards her horse.

“Ya got it boss.” Emira looked up at Viney in surprise, as she pats the Blight’s shoulder.

“And be back before supper. You know how they get.” She climbed back onto her horse.

“Owl Lady,” Edric looked up at her. “Will he be alright?”

Eda gave a smile and nodded, “He’ll be fine by tomorrow. Maybe sooner if he gets in my pantry, which is why I gotta go.” She wheeled her horse around and stopped. “Ya know, if you’re serious about liking natives; maybe you should actually try talking to one. Let’s go Owlbert. Hooty C’mere!” Her horse neighed and started trotting down the hill away from them, her dog following them.

The group didn’t stay by the house for too much longer after that, deciding to head back down to the library. Edric seemed to bounce back quick from his scare, joking with Jerbo and Barkus. Barkus even let out a small laugh at one point. Emira was more reserved however, Viney walked with her in awkward silence. 

“I’m sorry bout King back there,” Viney said quietly when they reached the town.

“You work for him?” Emira avoided looking at her, needing to think straight.

“I work for Eda. King just…hangs around and helps. Sometimes.” 

Emira snorted, “Sounds like a real upstanding fellow.”

“No, he is. Just a bit of a temper, especially when he thinks his people is being mocked.”

“Listen,” Viney stopped her when they arrived at the library. Luz and Amity were waiting on a bench outside and Luz enthusiastically greeted the boys as they walked up. Amity sat next to her holding a book and  
watching her move energetically around. “I know that wasn’t the best, and I understand if ya don’t want to. But the offer, for the horses, that’s still on the table. And I’ll guarantee King won’t be anywhere near you during.”

“So…you just want my money?” Emira glanced at the brunette, studying her reaction.

“NO! No! Emira, I…I just would like to see you again?” Viney looked hopefully at her.

“I-I have to talk to Edric about all this…” Emira gave a small nod, “But I’ll think about it Viney.”

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS TALKING ABOUT OVER THERE! LET’S GO!” 

“Speaking of Edric,” Emira winced as Viney jumped back from how close they had gotten. The teens were laughing at them while the kids looked confused. 

“Right! C’mon Luz! We have to mosey to get back before supper!” She climbed onto Puddles and Barkus lifted Luz up next to her. Jerbo and Barkus quickly mounted their own horses and waved goodbye to the Blights.

“Bye Amity! We should hang out again soon!” Luz yelled as they all turned away heading down the street. Amity waved back, holding a book close to her chest. 

“What do you have there, Amity?” Emira asked as they headed back to the hotel.

“The Good Witch Azura, Luz said it was her favorite and recommended it to me. So, I checked it out.”

“Wait Mittens,” Edric leaned over from the other side. “Don’t you already own that book?”

Amity began to blush, “I-I don’t think so…”

Edric and Emira shared a sly look over Amity’s head. “Sure, we believe you Mittens.” They said in unison.

“Stop. What ever you two are thinking. Just stop.” Amity turned and glared at her siblings. She gave her best “Don’t mess with me” look before turning and heading into the hotel. The twins laughed when the door shut with a slam.

“Alright, well that’s something to investigate another day. First, let’s see what’s the plan for dinner.” Edric rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

“Hey Ed? Are you alright?” Emira asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Edric asked in confusion.

“You were just assaulted? That King guy pulled a gun on you?”

“Em. In case you didn’t notice, everyone here has a gun. The only people we’ve seen today without one was Gus, Luz, and her mother.”

“Well no…what about…”

“Even Viney, Em. You think with how much attention you put on her hips; you’d notice the six -shooter there.”

“Well wait a minute…” Her face grew red.

“Jerbo had one too, and even Barkus had the rifle on his saddle. Honestly Em, the way we grate on people it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Emira had no response to that. Their pranks back in the city inflamed many people but not many carried weapons so openly as here. And the constables would help deter the rest but they hadn’t seen any law enforcement here besides jailor Wrath, who pestered the Owl Lady enough to get a gun drawn on him with seemingly no repercussions. 

“Besides Em, I kind of deserved it.” Emira looked at her brother in confusion, he shrugged. “Viney was right, it was pretty rude of me. And whether I meant it or not I was insulting him.” He looked away uncharacteristically bashful. 

Emira nodded and smiled, “Well maybe you can apologize when we go get those horses.”

Edric smiled back at his twin, “You don’t have to be there for that. I’m sure you’d rather spend time with a certain ranch hand…” He narrowly ducked a slap, moving backwards towards the door. “I didn’t mean it Emira! Calm down! Woah!” Emira chased her brother into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy describing the non-humanoid characters as humans. 
> 
> I also changed King's hat since Edric had a bowler already and I thought a short King would like the extra couple of inches.
> 
> All Native American content came from a college class and the internet. I tried to be as accurate as I could, and apologize for any inaccuracies.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Defenestration means to throw someone out the window and has nothing to do with forests
> 
> Fun Fact #2: There are 3 official Defenestrations of Prague but Wikipedia lists a fourth


End file.
